


Nightmare

by bluesechia



Category: Jiguiwa, King & Prince, Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: Jinguji Yuta/Iwahashi Genki - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesechia/pseuds/bluesechia
Summary: Genki had a nightmare and Jinguji tried to calm him down
Relationships: Iwahashi Genki/Jinguji Yuta
Kudos: 2





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> The time setting is taken from Johnny’s Future World 2016
> 
> Anyway English isn't my mother language and I'm not good with it. I'm so sorry. I believe there are many mistakes in grammar. Please correct me if you don't mind. Thank you.

A crying sound disturbed Jinguji’s sleep. The young man frowned without opening his eyes, trying to grab his consciousness that was still wandering in the air around him. The more he gained his consciousness, the louder the crying sound became. Realizing that something was wrong, Jinguji opened his eyes to find Genki crying in his sleep. Shocked, Jinguji immediately jumped out of bed and walked over to Genki.

“Genki. Hey, wake up. It’s just a nightmare. Genki, wake up.”

Jinguji shook Genki’s arms, trying to wake him up. A few moments later, Genki’s eyes opened with a look of horror. He looked at Jinguji for a few moments before he sat up and hugged Jinguji tightly.

“Ssh… It’s okay… Don’t cry. It’s just a nightmare. Nothing bad happened, it’s just a dream. It’s okay…” Jinguji rubbed Genki’s back gently to calm him down while the young man in his arm was crying on his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Genki managed to calm down. Jinguji grabbed a water bottle on the nightstand and gave it to Genki.

“Tonight don’t take medicine. Yes I know you want to sleep,” Jinguji hastily added as Genki gave him protest look. “But for tonight don’t take any medicine. There’s only magazine interview tomorrow, right? Let’s have a talk for tonight, so you can feel calmer. Okay?” Jinguji touched Genki’s knee with fingertips. Genki didn’t answer and Jinguji took it as a ‘yes’.

With a bag of potato chips and a bottle of water, Jinguji and Genki leaned against Genki’s headboard. The two of them focused on the cellphone in Jinguji’s hand, watching cats’ video.

“ _Ne_ , Genki.” Jinguji broke the silence. Genki who was watching while hugging his knees only answered with a murmur. “Do you remember the first time we met?”

Genki turned his head slightly to look at the younger boy beside him. “I don’t really remember but I remember you were wearing purple shirt that time.”

“And because of that you called me Murasaki-kun. How could you forgot my name, it’s not that difficult!”

“I’m sorryyy.” Genki interrupted. “At that time…. I was very happy. We also went home by train together, right? Maybe you didn’t notice it, but I was very happy at that time. I didn’t have friends at school, remember?”

“Okay okay.” Jinguji ruffled Genki’s hair and pulled him to lean on his shoulder. “You were really cute that time, so I forgive you.”

The boy hit Jinguji’s arm hard.

“I haven’t forgiven you for asking my name many times. I already answered you!” Genki hit Jinguji’s arm again and Jinguji pretending to be in pain.

The air conditioner wind blew, playing Genki’s hair where the owner was leaning on his roommate. The two young men laughing while scrolling through the photos on Jinguji’s cellphone. The owner rested his chin on Genki’s shoulder who sit in front of him. Every now and then he buried his face in Genki’s hair to smell his favorite scent of Genki’s shampoo.

“Ah, this is when we shoot Juniland, right?” Genki asked when he saw a photo of himself with some Jr. Jinguji comforted his sitting position and tightened his hug to the cute boy in front of him.

“Yes. This is uh….. 2013? Ah yes, 2013.” Said Jinguji after checking the photo’s detail.

Genki nodded. “2013 huh… I remember the pajama party episode. Reia suddenly touched your cheek.”

Jinguji fell silent. He knew where this conversation is going.

“Ish. Are you jealous? Besides, it’s been a long time ago‒”

“Reia also said he didn’t like you because you told everyone you like them, then you said ‘Don’t worry Reia, I like you’.”

Jinguji hugged the existence before him tightly. His feet also hugged Genki’s feet. He knew in this state, Genki was already in a badmood.

“Let’s not discuss this, eh? Come on, don’t be jealous. Now who am I hugging? It’s you, right? Not him, not anyone else. Aw this adorable princess.” Jinguji hugged Genki while moving his body to the right and left. Genki, who pouted her lips a while ago, smiled.

“Eh, but you weren’t handsome that time.”

“Who are you calling ugly huh.”

Jinguji attacked Genki by tickling his body side. Genki laughed spontaneously and tried to release himself from Jinguji. The two of them continued to laugh until they finally ran out of breath, with Jinguji already on top of Genki, staring at him from less than 30 cm away. Their chests seemed to rise and fall as they tried to catch their breath. Jinguji slowly shortened the distance between them. Genki then closed his eyes. But instead of feeling something touch his lips, he felt a kiss on his forehead.

“It’s late already. Let’s go to sleep.”

The blanket was pulled up to cover Genki’s neck while Jinguji’s hand was wrapped around Genki’s stomach. His eyes were closed. Then Genki took part in comforting himself. His fingers stroked Jinguji’s hair gently.

“Genki.”

“Mm?”

“What did you dream earlier?”

Genki’s fingers stopped playing with Jinguji’s hair. He stared at Jinguji who still closed his eyes for a moment before shook his head slightly and positioned himself in Jinguji’s embrace so that the top of his head touched Jinguji’s chin.

“I dreamed that Yuta left me and didn’t even look at me even though I called you many times.”

Both of Jinguji’s eyelids opened slowly, staring at the darkness enveloping their hotel room. His hands moved to caress the back of the boy in his arm.

“I already told you, remember? I’m not going anywhere. Don’t worry. I’ll always be by your side.”

⁂

“We have a rule to not date fellow members in a group, but lately I feel that these two are suspicious.”

A look of disbelief was cast by Genki at Kishi who had just voiced his opinion. POTATO magazine journalist also looked at Kishi who was staring at Genki and Jinguji in turn.

“Why? Is there something strange?” Asked Genki, tapping Kishi on the head with the cat-ear headband in his hand.

“Yesterday I heard a strange sound from the room next to mine.” After saying that, Kishi laughed too. Genki looked at Kishi with a surprised look and then hit Kishi with his cat-ear headband many times.

“Seriously? You heard something? Ah, you can hear a little huh.” Jinguji chimed in. He glanced at Genki who was taking his headband that Kishi had just thrown.

“That’s why I’m curious about what you guys are doing. So I take the opportunity today to ask about it.”

Genki’s brain worked in a light speed to determine what to say as he got back to the chair. But before he could answer, Jinguji had already commented.

“Well, just like what you think.”

Genki’s eyes widened and spontaneously turned to look at Jinguji who was laughing now. Their eyes met and Jinguji burst into laughter even more.

“We did nothing! Besides, Kishi- _kun_ said you are okay to be alone and gave us the double room!” Genki protested while pointing at Kishi and preparing to hit Kishi again but Kishi overtook Genki and threw back his headband.

“Then, Kishi- _kun_ , what will you do if me and Genki really did something weird?” Asked Jinguji. Genki also looked at KIshi who was staring at him and Jinguji.

“I see… I’ll report to your parents!”

Laughter could be heard from the three boys who were sitting in front of POTATO magazine’s journalist. Genki’s cat-ear headband laid forgotten on the floor. Jinguji turned his head to the laughing Genki. Noticing Jinguji’s gaze, Genki looked up. A sweet smile appeared on Genki’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> The story idea was taken from their interview in Potato magazine December 2016. At that time they were holding Johnny's Future World in Fukuoka and Osaka for two months. Genki and Jinguji slept in the same room while Kishi was in the other room.
> 
> This is the English version of my fanfic "Mimpi Buruk". I posted Indonesian version in my Livejournal.


End file.
